Boruto: THE NEXT
by Sailor Saba
Summary: *Two Years After Boruto: Naruto The Movie* Boruto remembers the promise he made to Sarada when she continues her path to become Hokage. But, when two mysterious, visibly-challenged, people set out to steal the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan, Boruto's promise is put to the test... For his and her's sakes! Couple: Boruto x Sarada *Final Chapter Up!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _ **"Happy Birthday, Sarada!"**_

Inside the house of Uchiha, young Chunnin Sarada blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Her mother, Sakura, and her best friend, Chou-Chou, applauded afterwards. "Here you go, Sarada," Sakura said, giving her daughter a card. "It's from Dad," Sarada said, reading it. "I'm sorry. But, your father is in the middle of a mission. He won't be able to come today." "I'd figured as much..."

A knock came at the door seconds later, Sakura went and answered it. Opening it, she noticed two people she was very familiar with. "Hinata! Himawari!" she said smiling. "We're here!" Himawari said, being excited. "Himawari!" Sarada said, seeing her friend. "Sorry, that we're late," Hinata said, "Boruto waited at the last minute to get Sarada her present."

Hearing that, Sarada walked out the front door and saw Boruto Uzumaki leaning on the wall of the house, slightly blushing. "Boruto..." she said. "Can we talk?" Boruto asked, "Just the two of us...?"

Walking through the quiet streets, in the dead of night, Sarada followed her teammate, who stopped in the middle of the road, away from their own houses. "What is it, Boruto?" Sarada said, getting irritated. "I heard that your dad isn't coming home," he said, keeping his back turn towards her. "Mine and yours both." Sarada then placed both of her hands behind her back, looking at the sky. "I'm use to it already," she then said, "With both of our fathers, being high-level Ninja, I'm not surprised." "Well, I wanted to tell you alone," Boruto said, turning around to face her, "Startling tomorrow, I'm going to be training with your father. So I won't be on Team Konohamaru for a while."

Boruto, then, held out a small box in front of her, diverting his eyes every few seconds while blushing. "Here," he said, "This is your birthday present." Taking it from him, Sarada looked it as Boruto began to walk away. "Ah, Boruto!" Sarada said, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to talk to my dad. Tell my mom and Himawari for me..."

After taking a few steps, Boruto stopped again. "Hey," he said, "Are you still planning on being Hokage? Even when you said it... _ **two years ago**_?" "Of course!" Sarada said, being confident of her choice. "Then, I'll keep my promise: I'm going to be a strong Ninja that protects the Hokage." He then turned his head to look at her. "If you do become Hokage, I will protect you!"

The strength of his words pierced through Sarada, who was taken aback and started to blush. As he turned to walk to the Hokage Office, Sarada opened up the box and revealed to be a piece of jewelry made out of bronze gold. The insignia on it happened to be the Uzumaki Symbol.

 _'A bracelet?'_ she thought, picking it up out of the box.

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~**_ _"The Next Generation. A New Promise."_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _*Eight Months Later*_

In the middle of the woods, through heavy fog, two mysterious people stood above few fallen Ninjas who look like their eyes are missing from their sockets. One of them was tall as he threw the object he was holding to the ground.

"They don't have the _same_ eyes, either," the tall one said, "This has been the fourth group of people we have come across." "Then we have no other choice, but to travel to the _**Village Hidden in the Leaves**_ ," the smaller one said, "Chances are, that's where _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ will be..." "Are you sure about this?" "I've never been so sure! Our _tribe's_ negligence has kept our hidden power under wraps for far too long..."

"What about these Ninjas?" the tall one asked. "Let them be," the small one said, "Eventually, someone will come to pick up their corpses..."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was walking through the sun and shades of the woods. He stopped after twenty steps; his eyes wondered around and quietly listening. After a set of leaves ruffle in the grass, he looked up as something was about to attack him. The impact was direct, but it caused dust to move due the crater that was created. The person inside the crater was Boruto Uzumaki, who tried to use the Rasengan against his teacher.

"What?!" he breathed. Boruto looked around to spot Sasuke, until he spotted a shadow from the corner of his eye. "Got you!" he shouted, throwing shuriken at a quick pace. Unfortunately, it hit the trunk of a tree as the shadow moved out of the way. Boruto quickly followed it as he ran through the woods. After running for a good while, he lost track of it. He started looking for it again.

 _"Above you!"_ a voice said. Looking up, he saw Sasuke pounce on him as he pinned him. Boruto struggled to get free, but is was no use. "Looks like you're still an idiot," Sasuke said, "You can try all you want, but you're not getting free..." _"Is that right?"_ a voice said. Sasuke shifted his head a little bit to notice that a kunai knife was at his neck; apparently, Boruto's Shadow Clone was right beside him. "If I'm such an idiot like you said," he began, "Why are you the one playing around with a Shadow Clone?"

"Hmph," Sasuke breathed as Boruto continued to smirk, "Looks like I've misjudged." "Good." The Shadow Clone disappeared, and the one that Sasuke pinned down disappeared as well. "Two Shadow Clones?" _"Sasuke-sensei..."_

Sasuke stood up straight and noticed the real Boruto leaning against a tree. "You should have known that I was hiding behind this tree," he then said. Sasuke kept silent for a second, turned his back his pupil and said, "I already did." _'You're lying!'_ Boruto thought with a weird look on his face. "I will admit, that your skills have dramatically improved over these few months. However, you're still lacking in certain areas." "Like what?"

"For starters," Sasuke began, "your eyes still wonder around; you are second guessing to where your opponent is. If you want to be a High-Level Ninja, you'll have to learn to _know_ where he is. You're not of my bloodline, Boruto, so you don't have the Uchiha's Kekkai Genkai. But, you are of lineage; you should be able to perform the Byakugan." "Sorry, but only my sister has it. The only thing that I got from my father was his good looks..."

"Don't kid yourself..." Sasuke said immediately, nearly destroying his pupil's self-esteem. The Sharigan User then smiled and said, "You do deserve some time off from training. Come on, we're heading back to the village now."

"Um, Sasuke-Sensei!" Boruto shouted causing him to shout, "Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke stopped and turned his head. "What is it?" His pupil started to get embarrassed at the question he was about to ask. "I was wondering if it was okay..." he said above a whisper, "...You know, that maybe..." "...No..." Sasuke plainly said, then walked off. Boruto got angry afterwards. _'I don't believe it! He didn't let me finish! How did Sarada's mom and my dad put up with him?'_

* * *

 _ **[A Few Hours Later...]**_

Back at the Village Hidden In the Leaves, Sarada and Mitsuki were working hard under Konohamaru's training.

"CHAAAAA!" Sarada shouted unleashing a powerful punch to her teammate. Blocking the punch, Mitsuki slid in the grass. "That's enough!" Konohamaru said, "That will enough for today; both of you have trained well for four hours. Go on and get some rest." "Yes, Konohamaru-sensei," Sarada said as Mitsuki bowed in respect.

Leaving the Training Grounds, Sarada and Mitsuki walked the streets of the village. _"Hey, Sarada!"_ someone said waving. "ChouChou!" Sarada said as she and Mitsuki walked towards her. "I was wondering if you were free, we can get something to eat..." "You two go on ahead," Mitsuki said, "I'm going to rest at home."

The two girls started to walk together. "So," Sarada said, "What's going on with you, ChouChou?" "Haven't you heard?" ChouChou asked, "Boruto and your father are back home." Sarada, immediately, started to blush as she heard her teammates' name. "Boruto is back?" she said, trying to hid her embarrassment. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy in seeing him again..." "Don't get it twisted, ChouChou! I mean, it has been eight months since we talked..." Sarada couldn't get the words to come out right as ChouChou was looking at her.

 _"This is such a drag!"_ a voice said. The girls looked up and saw Shikamaru's son, Shikadai, walking around. "Shikadai, what's the matter?" Sarada asked. "I wanted to see if Boruto could hang out since he came back, but he stuck up at the Hokage's office again..."

 _ **[Hokage's Office]**_

Sasuke and Boruto met up with Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage as Sasuke was giving his report.

"So, how did he do?" Naruto asked. "Well," Sasuke began, "aside from a lack of awareness, Boruto's movements are on point. Not to mention, he can control the Rasengan to an extent. He's definitely not the strongest of his generation, but he is close..." "Looks like you've grown strong, Boruto!" "Thanks, Dad," Boruto said.

"But, I think it's about time you learned more about teamwork. Starting tomorrow, you'll be put back on Team Konohamaru. But, for now, get some rest; go on home and say hello to your mother and sister." "Just me? By myself?" Boruto asked. "Don't worry. I just need to speak with Sasuke for a minute." "Okay..."

The moment Boruto left, Sasuke said, "What is it?" "I've been getting a lot of reports as of late," Naruto replied, "As a matter of fact, I've received a long stretch reports everyday for the last two weeks. And they all come from different village." "What is it about?" "At least thirty, or more, Ninja were killed. To be precise, their _eyeballs have been removed_ from their sockets." Sasuke began to think back all those years ago; before he knew the truth, Itachi, his own brother, tried to remove his eyes the same way.

"Sasuke," Naruto continued, "with these on-going reports, we can't afford to start a panic. I need you to stay in the village for the time being, just we are attacked again." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to the whole village, the two mysterious people reappeared on in a tree. "We're finally here," the tall one said, "Sasuke Uchiha has to be here...somewhere... Where should we start looking?" "We'll wait until _nightfall_ ," the short one replied.

"Why wait until then?" "Let's not forget... Naruto Uzumaki is the Leaf Village's Hokage; he is just as strong as Sasuke. We don't want to cause any unnecessary alarm..."

* * *

Many hours passed; nightfall descended upon the village. Some people were still trying to enjoy the nightlife. Boruto was walking in the streets, minding his own business. Someone else came upon him and they both bumped. In a quick haste, he grabbed the person's wrist. _"I'm sorry!"_ the person said, _"I didn't see you there!"_ "No, it was my fault!" Boruto said, "My mind was somewhere else..." Looking forward, he saw a pair of eyes that looked very familiar to him. He was holding on the wrist of Sarada Uchiha.

"Sarada?" Boruto asked. "Boruto..." Sarada breathed. Then, she looked down to see his hand grab her wrist. She, immediately, turned red. "G-G-G-Give off me, you idiot!" she shouted, punching him in the face. "What did you hit me for?!" Boruto then shouted, "This is the warm welcome I get from coming home after eight months!?" Then, he looked down and saw something on her wrist. "Hey," he began, "You're wearing the _bracelet_ I gave you for you birthday..." Sarada still felt embarrassed, but didn't say anything.

Several minutes later, they were both walking down the street together. However, both of them were silent. But, in truth, it was Sarada who was trying to say something; her eyes kept going back and forth, to and from Boruto, who kept on diverting from looking at her. Throughout the full eight months, he was definitely taller than her. There was no doubt that there was something between them... Ever since, Boruto promised Sarada that he would protect her if she became Hokage.

"So, uh..." she began, "...How did training with my father go?" "I did manage to improve all lot," Boruto said, "But, according to Sasuke-sensei, I still have a lot more ways to go before I'm at his level. I'll be back on the team tomorrow." "That's good. I want to see how much you improved..." "Well," Boruto said, stopping, "You'll have a chance to see tomorrow. I'm going to head home; looks like I'm already tired." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Sarada said as she left.

 _'I never felt more awkward than that before!'_ Sarada thought, breathe out a sigh. She looked at her bracelet, but stared at the Uzumaki insignia engraved on it. "I didn't even get a chance to thank him for the birthday present..."

Suddenly, she stopped walking after she heard somebody behind her. "Who's there?" she said turning her head. Two people appeared behind with their eyes closed. Sarada turned around all the way to look at them, but did not approach them. "i smell the blood of an Uchiha..." the tall one said. "Excuse us," the small one said, "Are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" "What if I am?!" Sarada said back up a little.

 _ **"**_ **Let's just say, we want to...** _ **see**_ **...him for a moment."**

 _ **Two mysterious people have encountered Sarada, who seems to be nervous. Who is these mysterious people? And what do they want with Sasuke Uchiha?**_

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~ Chapter 1 Ending: Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda Hi **_

_Title Translation: The Day When You and The Sun Perished_

 _In this never-ending world,_

 _Oh, the profusely blooming last words,_

 _Sneer at the despair!_

 _We will no longer turn back_

 _Bellow at the top of your lungs!_

 _The usual everyday scenes are now bursting open_

 _On the day when you and the sun perished._

 _Unaware to anyone, I'm slowly being swallowed_

 _Into a whirlpool of unwanted noises._

 _Do not forget the sound of my voice_

 _Until the day when we reunite._

 _The pain in my snatching hands_

 _Endlessly multiply on and on._

 _Shattered glass,_

 _Elusive truths,_

 _And flowing black tears..._

 _Oh, the scattering seasons_

 _Lead me towards despair!_

 _There must be some hidden meaning_

 _To this already-begun karma, so_

 _Decide, and get my way. Yes, be yourself,_

 _Shatter your hesitation, and advance forward!_

 _Farewell. I'll get going now,_

 _Towards the Beginning of the end._

 _(Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda Hi ~ The Day When You and the Sun Perished by Kurosaki Maon)_

 _ **A/N: Here is my latest fanfiction, starting Boruto and Sarada.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, H.O.T.D., or the song by Kurosaki Maon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_ _: After giving Sarada Uchiha a bracelet for her birthday, Boruto Uzumaki left the Leaf Village for nearly a year to train with her father, Sasuke. Meanwhile, the Seventh Hokage, Naruto, had been getting numerous reports about deceased Ninja and the loss of their eyes..._

 _Later on that night, Sarada is encountered two mysterious people, who want to have a word with Sasuke himself..._

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~**_ _"The Next Generation. A New Promise."_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Sarada took a step back as the two mysterious people, who had their eyes closed, stood before her. "What do you want with my father?" she asked. "So," the small one asked, "you're Sasuke Uchiha's progeny? How quaint..." "What do you mean by that?" "It's simple..." the tall one said, "We came here, _looking_ , for Sasuke. But, since we have his daughter here, we'll just have to you hostage unitl he shows up!"

 _'They really mean to take me hostage!'_ Sarada thought as she clenched her fist. _'But they can't be serious, can they? I mean, they have their eyes closed! I guess it's now or never!'_ "CHAAAA!" she shouted firing a punch on to the ground. The crack let itself towards the two people, who moved out of the way. The small one moved forward and towards Sarada, who was in shock. She lowered her head and saw something surprising. "You're _floating_ in mid-air!?" she shouted. "Nothing personal," the short one said, placing a hand on her chest. A shockwave was created as she was thrown back on to the ground, nearly sliding on the concrete.

"I didn't realize that Sasuke's progeny was this weak," the small one said. "I might as well knock her out, so we can take her hostage," the tall one said, performing handsigns, _**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! (Katon: Gokukakyuu no Jutsu!)"**_

As the fireball rushed towards Sarada, something got in front of her and cut the fireball in half. Sarada opened her eyes as she saw somebody standing in front of her. "There's a new one?" the tall one said. "Boruto..." Sarada breathed. Standing in front of her, Boruto had a serious look on his face. "Can I help you with something?" he blatanly said. "Your blood," the small one said, breathing his scent, "It's not Uchiha. Then, that must mean..."

"You two got a lot of nerve trying to attack an innocent girl!" Boruto said. "You are supposed to be her friend, right?" the tall one said. "I'm more than that; I'm her guardian. Sarada is planning on becoming Hokage one day. I'm just keeping my promise to protect her, until she achieves that dream!" Sarada's face, once again, turned red at Boruto's response.

"Hmmm..." the small one said, "How Interesting..." He then lunged at him as Boruto, quietly, performed a handsign. The small one felt a vibration as Boruto came out of nowhere and knocked him backwards. Still, he landed on his feet. Boruto was surprised that he landed. "A Shadow Clone, huh?" the small one said, rubbing the wound of his face, "I never saw that coming..."

 _"Then you're gonna miss this one entirely...!"_

Two other people appeared in front of Boruto and Sarada as the two mysterious people began to smell their blood. "Ah, the blood of an _Uchiha_..." the small one said. "And the scent of the _Kyuubi_ , as well..." the tall one said.

"Dad?" Boruto said. "Father?" Sarada asked, "What are you two doing here?" "Naruto sensed these two with his Sage Mode," Sasuke said, "Plus, I talked to your mother when you didn't come home..." "We'll handle this now," Sage Naruto said, "Boruto, take Sarada out of here. It's clearly obvious that they lured Sasuke and myself out here for a reason." "Right," Boruto said as he picked up Sarada and carried her away.

* * *

Still carrying Sarada, Boruto continued to run. "Boruto, wait!" Sarada said, "Take me outside the village." "What?" Boruto breathed. "It's better than no plan at all. With our fathers fighting, the whole village with turn into a battlefield." "Okay, I understand..."

Running outside the gate, Boruto carried Sarada into the forest, where he sat her down on a stump. He then checked out her injuries on her arm and leg. "They're just scrapes and bruises," he said, "But, they are bleeding. I don't have anything with me, right now..." "Here," Sarada said giving him her pouch, "There should be some gauze, bandages, and other stuff in here."

Opening the pouch, Boruto began to pull her emergency kit. After getting a small bottle of ointment, he spread some on her wounds. She, silently, cringed as the cream was placed. "Don't use too much!" she said, "That stuff stings!" "Says the girl who got healing arts from her mother!" Boruto said. "That's not true! She...hasn't taught me to heal others yet..." Suddenly, there was a sudden silence came between them. "You stopped talking..." Boruto then replied, wrapping the bandage around her leg. "I was about to tell you the same thing..." Sarada then said, "You haven't said anything to me _casually_ in a good minute..."

Boruto continued to apply to bandages, not saying a word. "Is something wrong?" Sarada spoke up. "It's nothing really..." he then said.

Sarada knew that he was lying as she had a questionable look on her face. "Boruto," she began, "Is it about the promise you made to me?" Boruto then stopped. "I see..." Thinking back, Sarada remembered something.

 _ **[Flashback: Two Years Ago...]**_

 _Inside the Uchiha Household, Sarada was looking at the family pictures._ _ **"Hey, Mom?"**_ _she asked,_ _ **"Who is this in the picture with you and Dad?"**_ _Sakura walked up behind her and observed the picture. She smiled and said,_ _ **"That person is Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage." "That's Lord Seventh!?"**_

 _Sarada looked closer at the picture; Naruto was wearing an orange-and-blue jacket._ _ **"He's looks a little different from what he is now!"**_ she replied. _**"Back then,"**_ Sakura began, _**"He wasn't exactly the most popular of people. But, over time, his words that he had been saying since he was born, carried a deep strength. It was so deep, even the strongest of enemies wouldn't know what to do..."**_

 _Sarada continued to look at her mother._ _ **"He even made me a promise..."**_ _Sakura then said._ _ **"What was the promise about?"**_ _Sarada asked. Sakura closed her eyes and said,_ _ **"Let's just say... that what he did for me and your father, I'm more appreciative of him a whole lot more now than I was before..."**_

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

Sarada dazed out in the dark as Boruto started to wrap her lower, right arm. He stopped a few minutes later after he heard something.

"Boruto?" she asked looking behind her. "I thought I heard something..." he said, "Your wounds are not healed yet. I'll go and check it out. You stay here until I get back; I'll be back soon..." As he ran into the forest, Sarada tried to say something, but she couldn't...

* * *

Back at the Village, Naruto and Sasuke stared down the two mysterious people.

"You two wanted to see about something?" Sasuke said. "Oh, I'm sorry," the small one said, "How rude of me to introducing ourselves without giving you our names. I am _**Masa.**_ The tall that you see behind me is my _brother_ , _**Mitsuru**_. We've come of our own volition to speak with the prodigal son... The one who survived his family's massacre!"

"What is it that you want?" Sasuke asked again. "It's not what we want," Mitsuru said, "It's what we need to take back! What you and your clan stole from us: The Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan... _**The Sharigan!"**_

Sasuke slightly reacted as Naruto said, "What do you mean, _what he stole_? As far as I know, the Sharigan belongs to the Uchiha Clan!" "Well, Naruto Uzumaki..." Masa said smirking, "you seem to know all about Sasuke Uchiha!" "Of course, he's my best friend!" Masa just laughed at the response. "My dear Hokage," he then said, "If only you knew the _real truth_ behind the Uchiha's history, then maybe, you wouldn't be so quick to give an answer!" "The real truth...?" Naruto whispered, with a questionable look on her face. "Now, Sasuke... Would you be so kind as to follow us, so we can take back what is ours?"

"No..." Sasuke said blatanly, in a calm manner.

"My dear, Sasuke..." Masa continued, "That wasn't a suggestion..."

In a flash, Mitsuru lunged at Sasuke with his left hand out. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto, in the same manner, grabbed Mitsuru's arm. "Why don't you fight me first!?" he shouted slinging the enemy away. Mitsuru then jumped away, forcing the Jinchuuriki to follow him, as Masa chuckled slightly.

With Mitsuru landing on a roof of a building, Naruto landed as well. "You're pretty fast," Mitsuru replied, "I thought I would never encounter a person, whose speed is close to mine." "In just you haven't noticed," Naruto began, "I'm still in _**Sage Mode**_! And, I can tell that you have an exceptional amount of chakra flowing through your body." "The chakra, you're sensing now, pales in comparison to the hidden strength I possess!" "With your eyes closed, I'm surprised that you're willing to fight me at all..." However, Naruto smiled disappeared as he started remembering something. _'Wait a minute...'_ he thought.

He started to think back on his conversation with Sasuke back at the Hokage office; going through several reports about deceased Ninja with their eyes removed from their sockets.

 _'If these two are the ones responsible for those murders...'_ he thought. Wasting no time, Naruto went into a fighting stance as the Natural Energy started to surround him. Mitsuru got into position, himself, waiting for the second Naruto started attacking. _'If he is really back his true strength... Then, I'll have to be careful. Every move that he make could only mean a drop in the bucket...'_ Suddenly, a street light automatically went off. Within a blink of an eye, Naruto and Mitsuru started their battle.

"Looks like I get to have my battle with you," Sasuke said, unsheathing his sword. "Go ahead," Masa said, "By all means..." _'But, I don't need to battle you... My plan is coming to fruition. Soon, the eyes of the Uchiha will be ours!'_

Out, deep in the forest, Boruto searched around to figure out what he heard.

"Something's not right," he said, "I know I heard something. Maybe it's just me... I haven't had a time to relax since I got home. Whatever, I better head back and check upon Sarada; it's not right to leave her alone like that..."

About a minute later, after running back, Boruto noticed Sarada stand up. "Sarada?" he breathed, running up to her, "What are you doing standing up? You have to take it easy; I didn't have time bandage your wounds thoroughly. They may get infected from the open air." Walking up to her, he noticed that Sarada had her head lowered. "Sarada?" he then said, "Sarada, are you okay?" Sarada lifted up her head, then embraced Boruto in a hug. Boruto sighed and hugged her back.

"I guess this has been a scary ordeal for you," he said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to leave you like that." _"Boruto...Get Away..."_ Sarada said, speaking up. "Huh?"

* * *

Masa continued to stand in front of Sasuke, who was waiting for him to make a move; he started making a handsign. _'The Tiger Handsign?'_ Sasuke thought.

Boruto cringed in pain as a kunai was stabbed into his left side. _'Boruto, NO!'_ Sarada thought as he backed away from her. Boruto placed his left hand in his injury as he opened both of his eyes to noticed that Sarada was the one who stabbed him; she was holding the kunai. She lifted up her head more to notice that her eyes were lifeless. "Sarada?" he barely spoke. Without saying anything, Sarada continued the attack on Boruto, slashing at him with every chance she had.

Soon after, Boruto had enough room to have some distance between him and her. "Sarada, what are you doing?!" he shouted. _'Boruto, it's not me! I'm not doing this! Get away from me!'_ Sarada shouted within her thoughts. But, Boruto couldn't listen to what she was really saying. In defense, Boruto picked up one of his kunai, while maintaining his left palm on his injury. "Do I really have a choice here?" he then said.

 _'Boruto, please! Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!'_

Without hestitation, both Sarada and Boruto lunged at each other.

 _'Very soon, the Sharigan will be ours!'_ Masa thought as he laughed maniacally.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, and Sasuke Uchiha have engaged in battle against Masa and Mitsuru, two very mysterious people who wants the Sharingan. But, for what purpose? At the same time, Sarada starts her attack against her friend and teammate, Boruto. What is the reason behind this attack? And, can Boruto survive this ordeal without getting himself killed?**_ __

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT Chapter 2 Ending ~ X.U.**_

 _I don't want nobody to get killed_

 _I'll come and get you_

 _I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_

 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_

 _There will always be something you cannot control_

 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun_

 _No signs_

 _No lights, such a mess all over_

 _Don't kill your hopes_

 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_

 _They'll change you somehow_

 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_

 _The shadows appear, illusion are born_

 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_

 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_

 _Our fragile precious world_

 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

 _(X.U. ~ Composed by Hiroyuki Sawano, Performed by Gemie)_

 _ **A/N: Here's Chapter two of the story! Please review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Owari no Seraph, or the ending X.U.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously**_ _ **: The two mysterious people, Masa and Mitsuru, finally revealed themselves and their plot: To steal the Sharingan from Sasuke Uchiha! Meanwhile, Boruto takes Sarada out of the village to treat her injuries. However, moments after, Sarada makes an assault on Boruto making the situation on his life very dire...**_

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~**_ _"The Next Generation. A New Promise."_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

In the dark woods, metallic sounds were heard in the night. Two kunai knives clashed as Boruto struggled against Sarada, who was attacking him randomly. He wasn't putting up much resistance, for he was trying to keep his left hand on his wound; the same wound he was stabbed in. Sparks flew from the friction of the knives obscured Boruto's vision long enough for Sarada to knock the weapon out his his hand. Wating no time, she cut him on the arm. Now, using his right hand to cover the deep cut on his arm, Boruto was now completely defenseless.

"Sarada..." he breathed. She rushed in to attack again, luckily, he moved out the way and made a run for it.

 _'There's no mistake about it!'_ Boruto thought. _'She's under Genjutsu! That's why she's attacking me so randomly! I have to get away so I can think of a plan!' 'Boruto, don't stop!'_ Sarada thought. _'Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you anymore!'_

* * *

Fists were thrown in the battle between Sage Naruto and Mitsuru. Getting the upper hand, Naruto landed a punch into Mitsuru's gut. Mitsuru was pushed back on the roof of a building. He then moved forward to retalliate. Naruto jumped into the air to avoid. "You're not going anywhere!" Mitsuru shouted, performing handsigns, _**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower! (Katon: Hosenka!)"**_ Numerous, but small, fireballs were fired into the air, as Naruto tried to dodge, but the attack connected. Smoke appeared in the sky and dispersed everywhere, but Naruto's body was gone.

"What?!" Mitsuru said, "His breathing disappeared!" "I'm right here!" a voice shouted, hitting Mitsuru in the face, knocking him down. Landing, Naruto appearing reverting out of Sage Mode. "See?" he said, "If you had your eyes open, you would have saw me coming a mile away!" Just a second, Mitsuru rebounded and used his knee to attack Naruto's midsection. Naruto was able to catch his knee before it hit him. Struggling at the pressure, Naruto, inadvertedly, transformed into Kurama Mode. The extra amount of chakra pushed back Mitsuru instantly; they both stood at a standstill.

"Hmph," Masa breathed, smelling the air, "I can smell the Kyuubi's chakra from here." He then smiled devilishly. "I'm surprised that the Seventh Hokage is going all out against somebody who's not at full strength, himself..." "He may be an idiot in some ways," Sasuke began, "However, Naruto Uzumaki is a genius as well..." Masa just laughed and said, "Well, let's see how much of a genius he is once he finds out what I'm doing." Again, he performed the Tiger Handsign.

 _'The Tiger Handsign, again?'_ Sasuke said, squinting his eyes. _'Wait, it can't be...!'_

* * *

Catching his breath while hiding behind a tree, Boruto started to rest. He checked on the cut on his arm; it was only a flesh wound. However, looking at his left hand and noticed blood, a large spot, in the palm alone.

"She stabbed me pretty good," he said, "If I lose any more blood, I'm going to pass out! If Sarada is under Genjutsu, there's got to be a way to snap her out of it!"

Suddenly, he heard some rustling in some bushes. Boruto, immediately, got quiet and held his breath. Sweat dropped from his brow, waiting for something to go off. Was it Sarada? Or was it something else? Boruto didn't bother to move from behind the tree, knowing well that one small move could mean a good thing or a bad thing. After twenty seconds, Boruto quietly released all of his stress and tension into one sigh. However, in a quick haste, he moved out of the way and rolled forward after he noticed shuriken thrown at his head. He looked forward to see Sarada, still under Genjutsu, looking right at him.

"Sarada..." he said, then he smiled. He looked down at the stab wound and noticed that the bleeding wasn't stopping. "Looks like I can't run anymore. I'll have to stop her right here, right now!" _'Boruto... What are you doing?!'_ Sarada thought. _'You have to keep running!'_ _ **"Your friend won't save you now!"**_ a voice said, _**"He will die by your hand..."**_ After doing three handsigns, Sarada began to gather chakra in her hand. Boruto perform a handsign as well. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!)"**_ Creating a shadow clone, he started gathering chakra in his hand. Both of them stared into each other's eyes afterwards.

 _ **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! (Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!)"**_ Sasuke shouted firing off a fireball at Masa. Masa moved out of the way as Sasuke lunged in, swinging his sword at every place he was. Backing off even more, Masa told the Sharingan user, "It's too late, Sasuke! What happens here, can't be undone!" "What can't be undone?" Sasuke asked, "What did you do?!" "You'll know soon enough..."

The chakra, in Sarada's hand, started to turn into a ball of electricity, sounding like a bunch of birds chirping. Looking at Boruto, she, instinctively, shed tears due to the fact that she was about to attack her friend and teammate. Boruto created a Rasengan, while continuing to place his hand on his wound. Silence became between the two. Racing towards each other, both attacks were pointed forward. Before the attacks connected, Sarada regain partial control of her body as her eyes lit up with life.

 _ **"BORUTO!"**_ she shouted. Boruto smiled a little. _"Sarada..."_ he whispered.

 _ **"CHIDORI!"**_

 _ **"RASENGAN!"**_

A big explosion occurred afterwards, getting the attention of Naruto and Sasuke. "What was that?" Naruto asked, reverting back to normal. "Mitsuru, we're leaving!" Masa said. "Right," Mitsuru said, as he and Masa disappered from the two Ninjas' sights. Regrouping, Naruto asked Sasuke, "What was that all about?" "I don't know," Sasuke replied, "But, that explosion came from outside the village. Let's go check it out!"

* * *

A minute had passed. Sarada was seen on her knees, having Boruto's head in her lap; he was unconscious.

"Why?" she asked silently, with tears streaming down her face, "Why didn't you stay away from me, knowing that I would kill you? At that time, when our attacks collided, you could have struck me down... Instead, you diverted your attack elsewhere... Idiot...Boruto, you idiot..." Suddenly, she felt a hand on her face. _"Didn't I promise you...?"_ a voice said. Sarada looked down and saw Boruto slightly awake. "I said that until the day you become Hokage..." he barely said, "I would always protect you..." Seconds later, Boruto's hand went limp as he closed his eyes again.

"Boruto!" Sarada shouted. _"You don't have to worry about him..."_ another voice said, _"You should be more worried about yourself."_ Sarada turned around to see Masa and Mitsuru standing behind her. "This is our perfect chance to take back what is ours!" Masa replied, "Mitsuru..."

Before Sarada could react, Mitsuru appeared from behind and gave to chop to the back of her neck. As she fell unconscious, Mitsuru grabbed her and placed a note on top of Boruto's body. "It's done, Masa," Mitsuru replied. "Good," Masa replied, "Once Sasuke has read the message, it'll only be a matter of time before the Sharingan belongs to us!" Taking Sarada with them, Boruto's body laid there until help arrived...

* * *

 _ **[The Next Morning...]**_

Opening his eyes slowly, Boruto woke up in a hospital bed. One of the doctors were checking up on him.

"I see that you're awake, Boruto," the doctor said. "Where am I?" Boruto asked. "You're in a hospital room. When Sasuke Uchiha find you, you were unconscious due to blood loss." _'Sasuke-sensei found me?'_ Boruto thought. "Ms. Sakura healed up you wounds, so you should be fine; I mean, you were out for at least ten hours..." _'Ten hours... Sarada's mom healed me...?'_ "Wait, what about Sarada?"

"I'm sorry, Boruto," the doctor said, "But they found no trace of Sarada. Ms. Sakura is in the Hokage's Office, right now, to discuss that..."

 _ **[The Hokage's Office]**_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were discussing on what happened.

"So, those two mysterious people attacked last night?" Sakura asked, "Why didn't you say anything?" "Naruto wanted to keep things quiet," Sasuke replied, "According to him, we didn't want to cause an uproar. Turns out, Naruto was right..." "These guys..." Naruto began, "They're powerful. That's why most of the village, besides the ones in this room, are oblivious to what's going on."

"What was the reason to keep it quiet?" Sakura asked. "They were numerous reports on my desk, within a week's time, talking about several shinobi who were killed and had their eyes removed from their sockets. If any of the Ninja here in the village were to get involved, they would suffer the same fate. I didn't want to alarm _Hinata_ , considering that she's taking Himawari to visit her relatives," Naruto replied. "So, why did they take Sarada?" "They wanted me," Sasuke answered, "They wanted the Sharingan..." "More like... they _still_ want it!" "So, who are they?"

" _ **Shikamaru**_ looking up some files right now," Naruto answered, "Once we know what we're up against, we can create a plan to save Sarada..."

Back in Boruto's hospital room, Boruto remembered something before he blacked out: He saw Sarada crying. He started to get angry. _"What you so angry about?"_ a voice said. He turned to his left and somebody looking at him. He jumped out of his bed afterwards. _**"M-Mitsuki!?"**_ he asked. "Hey, Boruto," Mitsuki said waving. "Damn it! Don't be doing that; coming out of nowhere like that!" "Sorry, I just happened to overhear concerning you," Mitsuki said. "So, you heard everything?" "I'm sorry that Sarada got captured."

In anger, Boruto slammed his fist on the bed. "Damn it!" he said, "I promised her that I would protect her! Now, those two... whatever they are... They have her now!" "Maybe, your father is coming up with a plan as we speak!" Mitsuki said. "There's no time for that! Who knows what they will do to her...!" Then, Boruto started to think of something. "Mitsuki... Could you help me out, please?"

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office, Shikamaru joined the three as he placed a book on Naruto's desk.

"Well," he began, "I didn't find much, but this should shed some light on who attacked you two." Naruto looked at the picture, in the book, carefully. "This one in the picture," he began, "definitely looks like Masa and Mitsuru." "That's because the two that attacked you and Sasuke, as well as the one in this picture, belong to a tribe called the _**Overseers**_."

"Overseers?" Sakura asked, "What do they have to do with the Sharingan?" "I don't know exactly," Shikamaru continued, "but, according to this book, the Overseers are a _lost tribe of Uchiha Clan Members_ , who were banished from the Main Clan." "Uchiha Clan Members?" Naruto said, then looked at Sasuke. _'Maybe Sasuke wasn't the last survivor, after all...'_

A knock came at the door as the doctor from the hospital enter the office. "Forgive for disturbing you, Lord Hokage," he said. "This is a closed meeting, Doctor," Naruto said, "What is it?" "It's about your son, Boruto. He's missing from the hospital! " "WHAT?!"

As they were leaving the village, Mitsuki was helping Boruto up a hill. _'Hang on, Sarada!'_ Boruto thought. _'I'm coming to save you now!'_

 _ **Masa and Mitsuru, two members of the Overseers, have captured Sarada to lure Sasuke out of the Leaf Village. Hot on their trails is Boruto and Mitsuki... Despite his injuries, Boruto is going to make sure that his promise is kept...**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto: THE NEXT - Chapter 3 Ending theme ~ Diver**_

 _Far Beyond The Horizon It Continues_

 _A Sky So Blue, You Can't Draw Tomorrow_

 _It's Stifling With Crowds of People Down Here_

 _Just When Did I Dive Into This?_

 _Spit Out Sadness and Keeping Looking Ahead, Right?_

 _You Can't Stay True To Yourself Like That_

 _Even If I Turn Against Everything, I Still Feel Glimmers of Light_

 _If I Could Only Reach It..._

 _I Want To Breathe... I'm Suffocating Here_

 _Only Looking Up Into The Dark Means I'm a Diver Who Can't Surface_

 _Take a Deep Breath_

 _Discover Joy, Plain and Simple... And You'll Never Drown_

 _(Diver by NICO Touches the Walls)_

 _ **A/N: Sorry about Chapter 3... Was Under the Weather. Please Review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song Diver.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_ _ **: Under unknown Genjutsu, Sarada started attacking Boruto up to the point when he lost consciousness due to loss of blood. Then Masa and Mitsuru took Sarada hostage. The Price: Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan.**_

 _ **After learning that they are the Overseers, a lost tribe of Uchiha Clan Members, Naruto and Sasuke prepare for a counterattack and rescue, only to find that Boruto has started looking without them...**_

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~**_ _"The Next Generation. A New Promise."_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru were outside the village searching around. _**Kiba**_ was with them as he tried to get Boruto's scent.

"Well?" Naruto asked. "I got a scent from Boruto," Kiba said, "but it's faint. Someone else is with him too." "Who?" Shikamaru asked. "I don't know, but it definite has Orochimaru's scent..." "Mitsuki..." Naruto then said, "He must have visited Boruto in the hospital." "Boruto's on a wild goose chase," Sasuke said, "He's actually trying to find Sarada in a place where WE don't even know they have taken her!"

"Sasuke's right, Naruto!" Sakura replied, "All the note said was for a ransom, not a place to go..." Thinking for a minute, Naruto began to wonder why Masa and Mitsuru left in a hurry.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Naruto and Sasuke, along with Medical Ninja, were at the area where they found Boruto lying unconscious._

 _ **"How is he?"**_ _Naruto asked._ _ **"A couple of flesh wounds,"**_ _one of the Medical Ninja replied,_ _ **"But he was stabbed on his side pretty deep. We need to get him to the Hospital if we are to stop the bleeding." "Do it! Call Sakura, at once, and tell her we need her help! And, call Shikamaru!"**_

 _Looking at Sasuke, Naruto walked over to notice that he was reading a note._ _ **"What does it say?"**_ _he asked._ _ **"It's a ransom,"**_ _Sasuke said,_ _ **"Those two kidnapped Sarada. The price of her return: My Sharingan..." "I'll have Sakura join us as soon as she finishes healing Boruto."**_ _Sasuke nodded in agreement._

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

 _ **"Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Kage Bushin no Jutsu!)"**_ Naruto said making a clone. "Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm leaving a Shadow Clone here, just in case someone gets suspicious. Sasuke and I will track down Boruto and Sarada. In the meantime, Shikamaru, I want tell all Jounin and team leaders that A and B-Rank Missions are postponed. If anyone asks, just think up a reason..."

With Shikamaru nodding in agreement, both Naruto and Sasuke raced off to find their children. "Naruto, Sasuke... Good luck!" Sakura quietly said.

* * *

Somewhere, on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, Boruto kept on hanging on to Mitsuki as they walked. However, they were moving slower than usual. Mitsuki looked at Boruto, who was breathing hard. He stopped and leaned him near a tree trunk.

"Looks like my wounds aren't fully healed yet," Boruto said. "Well, you did get out of the hospitial earlier than expected," Mitsuki said, "Why are you so interested in saving Sarada? Both of your fathers should be here soon to help out." "I made her a promise..."

"A promise?" Mitsuki asked. "It was a few years ago," Boruto began, "When Sarada and I were still in the Academy..."

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _ **"Thanks,"**_ _Boruto said. Looking over to her left, Sarada said,_ _ **"For what?" "For actually delivering that lunchbox for me."**_ _After remembering, Sarada turned her head forward._

 _ **"Well, it was thanks to that, I was able to find what it is I really want to do with my life..."**_ _she said,_ _ **"So I'm the one that should be thanking you."**_ _Boruto had a questionable look afterwards._ _ **"And that is...?"**_ _he then asked. Sarada smiled as she answered._

 _ **"Delivering lunchboxes to everyone in the village isn't a realistic goal in life. So instead of that... I've decided to become Hokage!"**_

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

"Hokage... That's weak..." Boruto said slightly smiling, "was the first thing that I said. But, I never rejected it outright. Don't tell anyone that I told you this, but..." "What is it?" Mitsuki asked. "I think that she would make a fine Hokage. That's why I want to save her!" Mitsuki just smiled. "What's that look for?" he said then. "Are you sure that's not the only reason? I did hear that you gave Sarada a _bracelet_ for her birthday..."

Boruto started to blush. "i knew it...!" Mitsuki said, "You do like her." "Just shut up, Mitsuki!" Boruto said turning his head in embarrassment.

* * *

Sarada rustled her eyes open as she finally woke up.

"What...?" she said, with her eyes half-open, "Where am I? Huh?" With her eyes fully open, she noticed that her wrists and ankles were cuffed to a chain linked to the floor. "What's going on?" she then shouted. _"Ah, I see that someone is finally awake..."_ a voice said. Sarada looked forward to see Masa standing in front of her. "You..."

"Welcome, _Progeny of Sasuke Uchiha!_ " Masa replied. "You were the one that attacked me!" Sarada shouted, "Who are you? And, where am I?!" "How rude of me..." Masa replied, "I am Masa, one of the _last remaining members of_ _ **Overseers**_." "Overseers? Is that what you are?! What do you want from me?" "It's really simple, Progeny..." "I have a name, you know! It's Sarada! Quit calling me _progeny!_ "

"A thousand apologies...Sarada," Masa replied, "Considering that you're in my _humble abode_ , I should be more respectful." He then snapped his finger and the lights came on. Everything around him and Sarada was sapphire-colored and shiny. "What is this place?" Sarada asked in awe. "This is the place, my brother and I, were raised in. The **Shrine of the Blind**!" "The Shrine of the Blind?" "I should be honored to have someone of lineage in my home. Especially, when we are all of the _same_ clan!"

"Same clan!?" Sarada said trying to move, "What are you talking about?" "I guess your father never told you, did he?" Masa said, "Or maybe he doesn't know himself..." "Why don't you try humoring me first?!" Chuckling, Masa began to tell his history.

"In the era of the Third Hokage, several members of the Uchiha Clan had unique reserves of _power_ hidden within their eyes. The ones, whose Sharingan would even surpass the _Mangekyou_ , would be called Overseers. The level of power would usher in a new age to the Uchiha! However, the leader of that time had spoken with the Third Hokage..."

"What happened?" Sarada replied. "Fearing that the Overseers were getting too powerful, the Third Hokage agreed with the Uchiha Clan Leader and banished us from the Main Branch. But, that's not all that they did..." "What are you talking about?" Masa quickly opened his eyes. Sarada was then horrified at the result. "Your eyes..." she began, "T-They have _**NO**_ pupils!"

"That's right!" Masa answered, "Not only were we Overseers banished from the clan, but they stole our eyesight, and our Kekkei Genkai!" _'So, that's why they need Daddy!'_ Sarada thought. "Heh! Are you sure that you weren't just arrogant with your own power?!" "Back then, the Third Hokage didn't believe in change. He was so afraid of what we could do." _"Masa!"_ a voice said. Mitsuru appeared in front of Masa. "What is it, Mitsuru?" Masa replied. "The Shrine's sensors have picked up something in the known facility," Mitsuru replied, "Not to mention, my hightened smell indicate that the _Son of Naruto Uzumaki_ is in the surrounding area. Someone else is here as well, but the scent of the other one, smells like a serpent..."

 _'Boruto and Mitsuki!'_ Sarada thought. _'They really here...! Then, does that mean...? Boruto... You really came for me...?'_

"What an _idealistic_ moment!" Masa replied, "Mitsuru, go and retrieve our unwanted guests..."

* * *

After resting, Boruto and Mitsuki continued to walk. "I wonder how much longer we have to walk," Boruto said. "I don't know," Mitsuki said, "but we should wait unitl Sasuke-sensei or your father show up." However, before Boruto could say anything, Mitsuki stopped.

"Boruto, look!" he said pointing. Looking forward, Boruto saw a large hill and on top was a building. "Is that a shrine?" he asked. Before they could move, Mitsuki noticed something. Pushing Boruto out of the way, something came in between them at a fast pace. "Who's there?!" Mitsuki exclaimed as he turned around. Apparently, Mitsuru appeared with his back facing them.

"Why, you!" Mitsuki replied. Before he could strike, Mitsuru appeared behind him, giving a chop to the neck. "Mitsuki!" Boruto shouted trying to help. He lunged in to throw a punch, but Mitsuru just simply knocked him out via punch to the stomach. "That was easy," he said, "Might as well take him inside the shrine..."

 _ **[Ten Minutes Later...]**_

A pair of eyes opened to a large room. Boruto woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" he said silently, "Huh?" He looked to see Mitsuki lying on the floor as well. "Mitsuki!" he said racing to him, "Hey, Mitsuki! Wake up!" There was no answer. "He unconscious big time. We must be inside the shrine we saw earlier."

Looking forward, Boruto noticed three corridors. "Which way should I go?" he asked himself, scratching his head, "If I thinking at this rate, it'll be forever and a day until I reach Sarada..." _'If I only knew where to look...'_ Then a voice came inside his head. _**"You're still lacking in some areas. For starters, your eyes still wonder around; you're second-guessing to where your opponent is. If you want to be a High-Level Ninja, you'll have to learn to know where he is..."**_

Boruto sighed silently and smiled.

"Sasuke-sensei is always teaching me something, even without training me," he said, "But, he's right. It's time that I stopped looking and start knowing..." However, Boruto started to scratch his head again. "So, how do I _know_ where Sarada is?" Suddenly, a picture came to his mind. _'Wait! What if she's still...'_ He, then, made a handsign and closed his eyes.

Everything was quiet around him as he concentrated. A gleam of light appeared in the darkness of his mind and saw a picture of Sarada. Boruto opened his eyes quickly. "So, that's where she is,,,!" he said. He turned around to look at Mitsuki again, who was still unconscious. _'Just stay there for now, Mitsuki!'_ he thought. _'I'll come back as soon as I save Sarada. I would ask you to join, but this is something I have to do on my own. After all, I have a promise to keep!'_ With a confident smile, Boruto raced off in the _left_ corridor.

* * *

Back in the main room of the Shrine of the Blind, Mitsuru returned to meet with Masa.

"How did it go?" Masa asked. "Very easy," Mitsuru replied, "They are in another part of the Shrine, sleeping off their injuries." "I swear to you," Sarada began, "if anything happens to my teammates, I'm going to..."

"Temper, temper!" Masa replied, "I wouldn't dream of laying my hands on little kids, Sarada. So, I _made_ you hurt your friend instead." "Huh?" Sarada asked, "What do you mean by that?" "When I... _attacked_ you...before, I basically placed my chakra into you. While I confronted your father, all I did was use my chakra to control you; it was the only way to lure your father into my trap..."

Sarada had everything sink in; the explanation, to which how she, unwillingly, attacked Boruto, was finally. "You..." she began, "...used me...as your puppet?" Masa and Mitsuru just smiled. The anger inside Sarada was begining to swell up. "I..hate you... **SO MUCH**!" she shouted as her Sharigan flared up, struggling to get free.

"Her chakra just spiked!" Mitsuru replied, "I can feel it coming from her eyes. She has the Sharingan." _'Amazing!'_ Masa thought. _'From the chakra output, it seems that the Sharingan is fully perfected.'_ Then, he smiled. _'Hmm... Maybe we won't need Sasuke after all...'_

 _ **As Masa and Mitsuru begin their plan to regain their sight, Boruto runs through the corridors of the Shrine of the Blind. Can he rescue her from their grip? And, can Naruto and Sasuke save their children before something bad TRULY happens?**_

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~ Chapter 4 Ending: U Can Do It**_

 _Using "I don't care" as an excuse, always running away_

 _Yeah, it's easier going on the simple way_

 _But this moment that's only now_

 _Doesn't belong to anyone_

 _What's going on? What's going on?_

 _Back when I was little I drew something_

 _My image of what I wanted to become_

 _Saying lines like "What should I do? What should I observe?"_

 _There are times when I feel lost too, but..._

 _(Anytime) What is really important right now_

 _(Anytime) Is right here for sure, so_

 _(Anytime) Don't be afraid. Let's go! Just as you are... Believe!_

 _Using "I don't care" as an excuse, always running away_

 _Yeah, it's easier going on the simple way_

 _But this moment that's only now_

 _Doesn't belong to anyone_

 _What's going on? What's going on?_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey, I think U can do it!_

 _Listen carefully, got the way it's calling out to you_

 _Try looking even from gap to gap between buildings..._

 _I'm sure you'll find it..._

 _That's little something that will inspire you_

 _(U Can Do It by Domino)_

 _ **A/N: Here's Chapter Four! Next Chapter... It's too late for Boruto... Please Review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or U Can Do It by Domino or its lyrics.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Masa and Mitsuru began drawing a triangle on the floor by starting around Sarada's feet. "What are you doing?" Sarada asked, still with her Sharingan active. "We're just about to begin our _ritual_ ," Masa replied. "Ritual?" "It looks like that we don't have to wait until your father gets here. We are going to get our eyes back now!"

The triangle was finished. Masa and Mitsuru stood at the bottom corners, while Sarada stood at the top. The lines began to glow a bright light as she looked downward. "What are you planning on doing?" she asked. "It's simple," Mitsuru replied, "All we're going to do, is transfer your eyesight to ours. Once the transfer in done, our sight will return. And, you, Progeny of Uchiha, will be blind..."

 _Forever..._

Upon hearing that, Sarada tried to break free from the chains that bind her, but it was no use. She couldn't move an inch. Being scared, she watched the two of them perform handsigns. _'Help me!'_ she thought. _"Daddy... Seventh... Boruto...!'_ Sarada wasn't able to blink as the whole room went white...

As he was running through the left hallway, Boruto hearing a very loud scream. "What was that?" he asked stopping, "Was that Sarada? Something must have happened..." He, immediately, started running again.

 _'I'm not liking this!'_ Boruto thought. _'Whatever happened, I bet it wasn't good... I have to get to Sarada before something else goes down. Hang in there, I'm coming!'_

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~**_ _"The Next Generation. A New Promise."_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

Outside, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the same area Boruto and Mitsuki were before. Naruto, in Sage Mode, looked around to sense the chakra in the area.

"Boruto and Mitsuki's chakra lingers around here," he said, "But that's how far it goes. It's a dead end from here on out." Looking around, Sasuke looked up and noticed a strange building. "Naruto, over here," he calmly said. Naruto walked up towards him and saw the same building on top of a hill. "What is that suppose to be?" he asked, "A shrine?" "It looks like it," Sasuke replied, "But, I've never seen a shrine that like before..."

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared forcing the two of them to cover up. Fifteen seconds later, the flash of light died down as Sasuke said, "What was that?" "I don't know," Naruto began, "But I can tell you one thing: I can sense Mitsuki's chakra. He must be inside that shrine!" Sasuke returned his gaze back to the shrine. "I, seriously, doubt that using the front door is a good idea," he said, "So, we'll just enter our own way, and hope they don't sense us coming!" With that, Sasuke engaged his Rinnegan and teleported himself and Naruto inside the shrine.

A few minutes later, both of them appeared in a large hallway. "What now?" Sasuke asked, "I don't know which way is up." Naruto then turned around the focused on part of the hallway that was dark. "I can sense Mitsuki's chakra in that direction," he said, "Let's start over there." Nodding in agreement, Sasuke followed him.

* * *

Continuing to run, Boruto tried to find the room Sarada was in. "Damn!" he said, "Just how long does this hallway go?!" Almost tired, he ran until he saw a light at the end of the hallway. Entering the new room, he saw Masa and Mitsuru standing side by side as Sarada had her eyes closed, on her knees. He stopped at the entrance and stared at Masa and Mitsuru.

"Sarada!" Boruto shouted running towards her. Grabbing her shoulders, he started talking to her. "What's wrong?!" he asked, "What's the matter?" Lifting her head, without opening her eyes, Sarada began to talk. "Boruto, is that you?" she asked. "Sarada, what's wrong?" Boruto asked again, "Why won't open your eyes?" "Boruto..." She tried to say something else, but her tears came from her eyes, despite them being closed.

"How touching..." Masa said, "The guardian has come, at last..." Getting angry, Boruto turned his gaze at the brothers. "You bastards!" he shouted, "What did you do to her?!" Masa and Mitsuru just laughed as Mitsuru just disappeared from sight. "What's wrong?!" Boruto shouted, "Did your friend get scared?" He continued to stare at Masa until he noticed something. _'Wait a minute!'_ he thought. _'His eyes are open. And, his has the Sharingan...'_

"Boruto..." Sarada spoke up. He turned to look at her. She opened her eyes slowly. Boruto's was in shock as he was scared...

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke continued to run through the hallway. They, then, came upon a room. where they saw Mitsuki still unconscious.

"Mitsuki!" Naruto said, rushing over to him, trying to wake him up, "Hey, wake up now!" Mitsuki started to stir and opened his eyes. "What the...?" he said, "Lord Seventh?" He then sat up. "Where am I?" "Looks like you, make that _we_ , are in the enemy's stronghold," Sasuke said, with his back turned on them. Suddenly, he unsheathed his sword. "Naruto, we got company." Naruto turned around to see Mitsuru walking in the room.

"This is a surprising moment," Mitsuru said, "I was hoping to finish off the _Serpent Boy_. But, I never really thought we have more company." Mitsuru laughed manically as he opened his eyes all the way. _'He has the Sharingan!'_ Sasuke thought. "Looks like the information we got on the Overseers were true!" he then said, "You were banished from the Uchiha Clan!" "That's right. The truth is, we were hoping that you would answer our ransom. But, other things came up..." "Where is my daughter, Sarada?" "And my son, Boruto! Where is he?!" Naruto shouted.

"You shouldn't worry about your offspring!" Mitsuru said, "They are in the company of my brother, Masa. Although, your daughter has seen better days. Or, in this case, _had seen_ better days." "You mean?" Sasuke said. "Then," Naruto began, "that light we saw was..." "You should be honored, Sasuke Uchiha. After all, your progeny has a perfected Sharingan..."

Sasuke has gotten the answer that he wanted to hear; through a transfer technique, Sarada's eyes were transfered to both Masa and Mitsuru. He activated his Sharigan and Rinnegan instantly. Also, in anger, Naruto ascended to Kurama Mode as he cracked his knuckles. "Awesome," Mitsuki said standing up, "So this the power of both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha; the two strongest of the Leaf Village!"

Mitsuru just chuckled. "Normally," he began, "if I was still blind, I would have a hard time of keeping up with you. But, now that I've got my eyes back, I can unleash my full power all at once!" Immediately, a massive aura of chakra swirled around him.

Mitsuki looked on as he saw that the fight was about to begin. "Mitsuki," Naruto said, "Even though that this is a large room, I'm afraid that's not going to be enough for me and Sasuke-sensei. So if you can, stay as far away from us as you can. We don't want you getting caught by the counterflow of our chakra..." Nodding, Mitsuki moved to the back wall.

"I hope you two are ready," Mitsuru said, "BECAUSE I WON'T SHOW YOU ANY MERCY!"

As Naruto and Sasuke got into their fighting stances, Mitsuru disappeared. "Huh?" Sasuke said, with his eyes widen. "Where'd he go?" Naruto asked. Suddenly, something came from behind and hit the two in the back. They were knocked down, but quickly got back up. "That came out of nowhere!" Naruto said. "I couldn't see him with my Sharingan!" Sasuke said. Only moving his eyes, Naruto tried to find where Mitsuru was.

"Sasuke, duck!" he shouted, throwing a right punch. As Sasuke dodged, Naruto collided with Mitsuru, who was up in the air. "Nice try!" Mitsuru shouted as he knocked Naruto back into the wall. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as Mitsuru mysteriously appeared behind him. "Too slow!" Mitsuru said.

* * *

Boruto stayed in shock as Sarada opened her eyes, which were completely white; Sarada's pupils were completely gone!

"Sarada..." Boruto said, holding on to her shoulders, "What happened?" "They took my sight from me," Sarada replied, still with tears flowing, "They used some type of jutsu to cause me to lose my sight!" Boruto turned to look at Masa again. "Then, your Sharingan...!" he shouted. "They do match me, don't they?" Masa replied, with a smirk.

Frustrated and angry, Boruto wrapped his arms around Sarada and hugged her. "I'm sorry," he said, in a small, but frustrated, voice, "I should have gotten here earlier." "I don't blame you," Sarada said, burying her head his chest, "It was my fault, for making him control me to hurt you."

"This is a tender moment," Masa replied, "I'm touched. But, I have been waiting to test out my full power for decades! I was hoping to fight Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki, but I guess I will start will their offspring..."

Boruto had his eyes hidden as he continued to embrace Sarada. Ten seconds later, silently, he picked her up, while having his back turned towards Masa. "You'll get your chance to fight me!" he said, "Just give me a few minutes..." Without saying another word, Boruto began to carry Sarada out of the room.

Just out in the hallway, he sat her down near the wall. "Stay here okay, Sarada?" he said. "Boruto..." Sarada began, grabbing his arm, "That Masa person... He told me that he and his brother are banished members of the Uchiha Clan. The Third Hokage ordered to have their eyes removed because their powers were _so_ seductive to them." Still keeping his eyes hidden, Boruto said as he turned around, "Thanks. I can take from here..."

"Boruto! You're not planning on fighting him now, are you? You're not strong enough!" "Sarada..." A long silence came between them. _"Are you still planning on being Hokage?"_ he said. Sarada may have lost her sight, but her hearing was perfect; Boruto was asking the question he asked on her birthday. _'Why are you asking me this now?'_ she thought. _'Even if I do, I won't be able to see it!'_ "I still believe that you can make that dream come alive," Boruto then said, "So, until you become Hokage, I will protect you..." Afterwhich, he walked back into the room, leaving Sarada.

Returning into the large room, Boruto's hidden eyes revealed themselves; an angry set of eyes stared at Masa.

"For somebody like you," he began, "to steal somebody's Kekkei Genkai from your own member of your clan... That's low as any can get!" "And even after all that had transpired," Masa began, "You still want to fight me?" Then, he got into a fighting stance. "After what you did to Sarada, I _don't_ want to fight you..."

 _ **"I WANT TO KILL YOU!"**_

 _ **Sarada is left without pupils and her Sharingan as Boruto begins his battle with Masa. Can Naruto and Sasuke deal with Mitsuru and help out soon? Or could this be a case of "What you see, is what you get", apparent to a hopeless battle?**_

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~ Chapter 5: Paradise**_

 _The unsetting sun rises endlessly_

 _Can't it make the stuff about "dreams are dreams" end?_

 _A straight rail and a treacherous route_

 _Whether you'll go or not, it's all of yourself_

 _I'm already fed up with counting on my fingers inside the cage_

 _Respect! Boys, show me your bluffs_

 _Even if you're clumsy, sketch the map_

 _And the, let's walk without stopping_

 _The unsetting sun turns what's impossible into possible_

 _And dreams won't speak of themselves_

 _"Please don't bury it alive" the desire germinating_

 _Lurking in the depths of the sprout is a... "secret paradise"_

 _(Paradise by CAVE)_

 _ **A/N: Here's Chapter Five! Next Chapter: Two fights and... Sarada gets her eyes back!? Please review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or it's ending Paradise by CAVE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_ : _Naruto and Sasuke finally made to the enemy's stronghold, where they find Mitsuki and encountered Mitsuru, who has regained his sight as well as the Sharingan. They, as well as Boruto, found out that Sarada's eyes had been transfered to the Overseers._

 _With his anger, now to a boiling point, Boruto now faces Masa. This time, he out for blood..._

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~**_ _"The Next Generation. A New Promise."_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Engaging the Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke activated the black flames. _**"Amaterasu!"**_ he shouted as black flames rushed towards Mitsuru. However, in a split second, Mitsuru waved his hand and the black flames disappated. _**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower! (Katon: Hosenka!)"**_ Firing multiple fireballs, Sasuke hoping to hit the Overseer, whom dodged every single one. Naruto intervened and tried to land a punch, but even at high speed, Mitsuru caught it. He, then, smirked in arrogance.

"Damn it!" Naruto said, unleashing his Kurama Mode at full power. He tried to land a punch at a faster pace, but Mitsuru grabbed both of his arms. "Come on," he said, "Is that the best you can do?" Being kicked backwards, Naruto was being knocked around, until he tried to keep up with his speed. Sasuke looked up in the air to study Mitsuru's movements. Suddenly, he was knocked down to the floor and Sasuke and Naruto moved to attack. However, he disappeared again and kicked both of them in the face.

Both Naruto and Sasuke regrouped as they wiped blood from their mouths. "Amazing!" Mitsuki said, looking on in shock. _'Even after they unleashed their full power, that person is just as Sasuke-Sensei and Lord Seventh... If not stronger...'_

"Is that really all the power you possess?" Mitsuru replied, "I've only been using my full power for less than five minutes already, and you can't keep up with me!"

Wasting no time, Sasuke started to engage the Mangekyou again. "Wait a minute, Sasuke!" Naruto replied, "I know what you're thinking. But, if you should activate the _**Susanoo**_ , the whole room might cave in. Think about it, Mitsuki is here too."

"Well," Mitsuru began, "I enjoyed the warm-up, but now I have to destroy you now! Once I kill you, my brother Masa will torture your children until they perish too. Then, he and I will take our rightful places and rule the Village Hidden In the Leaves, where we will make a more safe, and secure, village!" "The last person who told us that..." Naruto said, "...lied to our faces! All of you people care about is yourselves!" "So you say!" "Besides, you already have us outmatched! You should leave while you're on a high note..."

"Naruto is right," Sasuke said, "You don't know it, but you're about to lose this fight!" _'He about to lose?'_ Mitsuki thought. _'But how?'_ Quietly, Mitsuki moved up to the side to focus on Mitsuru's left eye. Starting to gather chakra, Mitsuki tried to keep his eyes open. "That's it!" Mitsuki said to himself, "There's the weakness!" Then, he bit both of his thumbs. Naruto and Sasuke started to ready themselves. After nearly a minute of gathering chakra, Mitsuru concentrated it into a beam.

 _ **"TRANSCENDENT BEAM!"**_

As the beam was fired, Naruto and Sasuke steadied themselves. Out of nowhere, Mitsuki appeared in front of them and placed both of his hands on the floor. _**"Triple Rashomon!"**_ Three giant walls appeared blocking the attack head-on. While that happened, Mitsuru had his eyes closed. "DO IT NOW!" he shouted. Getting the message, both Naruto and Sasuke raced to finish off Mitsuru. Gathering chakra in his hand, Naruto attacked first. _**"Rasengan!"**_ he shouted, sending the spiral into the gut. "What?!" Mitsuru shouted in pain. Suddenly, Sasuke came up from behind and pierced Mitsuru's chest with his sword. The Overseer laid on his back, with the sword sticking out of him.

"What..." he said coughing up blood, "What...just... I was stronger than..." "I told you to leave, while you were on a high note!" Naruto said smirking. "Indeed, you are an Uchiha," Sasuke began, "But, my guess is that you haven't seen the _light of day_ in decades, maybe even a century..." "You should have gotten use to see and observing before you picked a battle with us!"

"Maybe, you're right..." Mitsuru began, "But... My brother... is different..." "What?!" Naruto said. "After he easily kills your offspring... None of you will have the power to stop..."

Before he could finish, Mitsuru died, having his eyes closed.

"Lord Seventh!" Mitsuki said, "If Boruto is fighting the other one..." Naruto reverted back to Normal Form. "Then, we need to hurry!" he then said. He turned around to see Sasuke pull his sword out of Mitsuru. He closed his eyes in a moment of silence. "Rest in peace..." he silently said. Then, he ran with Naruto and Mitsuki to find Boruto and Sarada.

* * *

In the main room, the fight between Boruto and Masa had already begun . Boruto was knocked down, trying to get back up.

"What's wrong?" Masa asked, "I thought you were going to kill me. You haven't even touched me since this whole fight started." "Give me it time..." Boruto barely said, "I'll make good on what I said!" Quickly, he threw smoke bombs to obscure Masa's vision. Then, he created two shadow clones to surround him.

"How quaint..." Masa said, "You're as predictable as your father!" He moved, at a fast pace, to the right and grabbed Boruto by the shirt. The shadow clones disappeared afterwards. "You actually thought using a techinque, _that_ mundane, would get me worried?" "It's..." Boruto began, "...what I wanted!" Grabbing his arm, Boruto headbutted him in the forehead. Breaking free, he went on the offense and attacked Masa, using lefts and rights. However, Masa grabbed his hand. "Pathetic," he said. Then, using his eyes, his Sharingan threw Boruto back into the wall. A crack appeared as Boruto slid on to the floor.

"You may be the son of the Hokage," Masa began, "But, you're truly weak; all talk and no action! I'm not even using my full power!"

Blood dripped from Boruto's head as he lifted his head. Masa looked at him as he breathed very hard. But, there was something different in his eyes. His expression changed as he saw Boruto's eyes look _extremely_ different. _'Something's wrong...'_ he thought. _'His chakra... It's spiking...!'_ Gritting his teeth, Boruto rushed towards Masa again. "I'LL SHOW YOU ACTION!" he shouted. Masa simply lifted his hand as everything went black.

* * *

 _ **[Several Weeks Ago]**_

Sarada was spending time with Naruto, who was looking over the entire village.

"Lord Seventh?" she asked. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "My mom doesn't really tell me anything... You know, about my father..." "What do you want to know?" "Well..."

Sarada didn't want to say anything awkward, but she had to get some answers. "You've been friends with my father for the longest time, right?" she asked, "Do you know the reason why he stays away from the village as long as he does?" Naruto took a big breath and started explaining.

"Sarada," he began, "your father had a _not-so-happy_ life, when he was growing up. Not to mention, he did some things that he was not proud of... What's wrong? Don't you love your father?" "Don't get me wrong!" Sarada replied in defense, "I love Daddy. But, I... I love your kindness more! You were the one who stopped me from hating my parents. But, the only reason I got my Sharingan in the first place was because of my anger."

Naruto continued to look at her humbled. "Can I really be a great ninja simply because of my Kekkei Genkai alone?" she asked, "I can't even do the Chidori..." "Sarada," he began, "Your Sharingan doesn't come from your father alone. Many people from your clan have inherited that gift to make this village great than it once was. Don't just try to gather strength by yourself, or from your father, or just from your friends alone. Gather strength from your predecessors and your ancestors..."

* * *

Sarada opened her now pupil-less eyes as she was now sitting in the hallway.

 _'It was just a dream...'_ she thought, rubbing her eyes. _'And, I'm still blind...'_ Suddenly, she heard some noises coming from the room. "That sounded like..." she said. She heard the noises again and recognized. "Boruto!" she said standing up. But, without her sight, she didn't know where she was going.

Meanwhile, Boruto, with the different look in his eyes, continued to attack. However, after being amused long enough, Masa grabbed Boruto by the neck. "You're waisting my time!" he said, "Even though your level of chakra spiked, it still doesn't mean you're a match for me!" Suddenly, electricity poured through his hands.

A massive scream came afterwards. It was so loud, that Sarada was just scared by just hearing it.

"Boruto!" she scream herself, trying to walk forward. She tripped afterwards. Lying on the floor, she felt frustrated. "I can't really do anything without bumping into something!" she said to herself, "I guess it's hopeless now; without my eyes, I can't do anything..."

 _ **"Don't just try to gather strength by yourself, or from your father, or just from your friends alone. Gather strength from your predecessors and your ancestors..."**_

Remembering what Naruto said to her, Sarada started to stand up. She used her arms to steady herself as she stood up straight. Then, she positioned herself in a meditative state as she closed her eyes.

 _'Focus the mind...'_ she thought. _'Cleanse the soul... Don't just gather strength from within... Accept all types of strength... Concentrate...!'_ As she continued to focus, an aura of dark blue chakra surrounded her. Everything around her turned black instantly. Suddenly, Itachi Uchiha, her late uncle, stood on one side of her. Then, Obito Uchiha stood on the other side of her. Within minutes, relatives and clansmen alike appeared behind her as they all chanted the same thing:

 _ **"Be prepared for the unexpected... Concentrate... Mind and Body as One... Accept all of yourself and those around you... Intergrate your Spirit and Flesh... Channel the Power... Focus the Mind... Cleanse the Soul... Release that which is Negative!"**_

 _ **"Separate Darkness and Light..."**_ the Uchiha Clan said. _'Mind and Body as One...'_ Sarada thought. _**"Give Birth to yourself..."**_ _'Oneness through Knowledge...'_ _ **"Define your Existence..."**_ _'Oneness through Emotions...'_ _ **"Accept who You are..."**_ _'Oneness with the Heavens!'_

 _ **"From Strength..."**_ they all said, _**"...Learn Gentleness... From Gentleness, Strength Will Prevail!"**_ "Sarada!" Itachi said. "Sarada..." Obito said. "What do your eyes and your mind see that nothing else can?"

 _ **"SARADA UCHIHA, AWAKEN!"**_

Quickly, Sarada opened her eyes; her pupils had returned. Seconds later, the Sharingan appeared. With a serious look, Sarada answered the question that was given through her meditation. "My future..." she said, "My fate!"

* * *

Boruto tried to break free from Masa's grip as the Overseer continued to squeeze his neck.

"Is that all?" Masa said squeezing a little more, "Maybe I should just end it right now..." As Boruto was down to his last breath. Something was moving in the air. Masa turned his attention as he looked up in surprise. _**"CHHAAA!"**_ a voice shouted as fists clenched and cracked the floor in the room. Masa moved out of the way as Sarada stared at him with her Sharingan.

Regaining his ability to breathe, Boruto looked at her in confusion. "Sarada!" he said, "You got your eyes back!" "Boruto..." Sarada began, "...I owe an apology five-times over, just for saving me. But, we have some unfinished business!" Then, she turned around at him with confidence and said, "Let's finish this joker off!" "Yeah!" Boruto exclaimed.

"How is this possible?!" Masa said shocked, "You've regained your eyesight! You couldn't have...!"

Sarada and Boruto then focused their attention towards Masa, for round two...

 _ **Through some Divine Intervention and Meditation, Sarada has regained her ability to see. Now, she and Boruto now face off against Masa. Will they be able to finish them off, or will their fathers show up to finish the job?**_

 _ **TO BE CONCLUDED...**_

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~ Chapter 6 Ending: EYE'S**_

 _A map isn't needed to us now_

 _Only the hope that ripped apart the darkness in my hands_

 _Without deciding on a goal, I'll just take a step toward my dream_

 _EYE'S, while I feel them, I'll find your eyes_

 _Oh! EYE'S, if what I wished for is a duel that shudders my soul_

 _(EYE'S by Yuichi Ikusawa)_

 _ **A/N: Here's Chapter 6! Next Chapter: The Final Battle! Please Review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or EYE'S by Yuichi Ikusawa.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Shocked and angry over the fact that Sarada had gain her eyes back, Masa just had enough of these games. "I'm tired of these antics!" he shouted, "You should have stay in the hallway like a good little girl! My business is with your so-called guardian!"

Boruto started to back away, until he saw Sarada take his hand. "You're not gonna quit being my guardian, are you?" she asked, "Not until I become Hokage..." Boruto smiled and said, "Thanks for reassuring me." Then he looked foward at Masa. "If you're going to hurt Sarada again, you'll have to get through me!"

"Hmph!" Masa breathed, "It seems that only death awaits you now! So be it! I'm done toying with both of you! It's time to unleash my full power!" As chakra swired around him, Boruto and Sarada began to ready themselves. Her Sharingan was on high alert as he pulled out some kunai knives. They both knew that things would get dangerous they both saw Masa's eyes glowing.

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~ Chapter 7 Opening - Stand By Me**_

 _When the night has come and the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we see_

 _No, I won't be afraid, oh. I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Darling, darling, stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _(Stand by me - Ki: Theory version)_

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~**_ _"The Next Generation. A New Promise."_

 _ **Chapter 7 ~ Final**_

As Masa continued to reach full power, Boruto and Sarada were taken aback the amount of power as they tried to keep their eyes open. The room color was changing everytime Masa reached a percentage.

"This is definitely something unexpected!" Boruto said. The level of chakra was too much for Sarada to keep her eyes as she was being pushed back by the pressure alone. However, Boruto held her by her shoulders. She looked at him. "Don't worry!" he said smiling, "This time, I really will protect you!" She smiled as well. "And, I'll do the same!" she said.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Mitsuki continued to run down the long hallway. They stopped when they notice the entire shrine shaking. "What's going on?" Mitsuki asked. "I don't know!" Naruto said, looking around, "But, it sounds like this whole building is about to come down any minute!" "Do you sense it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "A massive amount of chakra is swirling around the shrine. But, I can't tell where it's coming from."

Thinking about it, Naruto went back into Sage Mode. "Give me a minute!" he said, "I'll see if I can find where it's coming from."

A massive shout came out of nowhere as the entire shrine was distorted into another area of space. Boruto and Sarada were knocked down by the fluctuation of power. Getting back up, they looked around and noticed they were not in the same place as before. "What is this place?" Sarada asked. "Don't worry," Masa said. Boruto looked in awe as the chakra continued to swirl around him. "We're still inside the shrine. It's just the space around us has been distorted. Which means, we have more room to battle..."

Boruto looked around once more; the vicinity they were seeing looked like the surface of moon. "Incredible!" he said. "This is what happens when I unleash my full power," Masa replied, "And speaking of power..." As Boruto and Sarada looked forward, Masa flexed his eyes. Boruto was knocked backwards instantly. "Boruto!" Sarada shouted, "What do you do to him!?" "You mean this?" Masa, once again, flexed his eyes and something exploded in front of her. She quickly moved out of the way. "What was that?!" she asked. "Unlike your father's Sharingan," Masa began, "I can unleash small projectiles of chakra from mine. And, they will not fail to miss..."

 _'He's just toying with us!'_ Sarada thought, getting into a fighting stance. Boruto stood up seconds later, having both kunai knives in his hands. "Now, you know the power that I possess!" Masa shouted. "You won't have a chance to use it!" Sarada shouted as she rushed towards him. She attacked him with a knee and then a back kick. As she ducked under Masa's punch, Boruto came up and threw his knives at him. Masa, with ease, swatted them away, then moved out of the way of Boruto's kick. Shockwaves came out of nowhere as both kids performed flipkicks. Missing, they then both attacked with elbow shots. Masa blocked with both hands and pushed them backwards.

With Sarada knocked away, Masa went after Boruto and placed him in a choke hold. Struggling to break free, Boruto used his elbow to attack his midsection while Sarada came from behind and kicked Masa in the back. With some room to breathe, Boruto tossed him over his shoulder. Unfortunately, he landed on his feet; the two of them were shocked.

"You two can put up quite an effort once you put your mind to it," Masa said, "But, even with your combined skills, you're still no match for me!" He turned around, putting Boruto and Sarada on edge again. "You should be worried now!" Sarada shouted, "Now that I've gotten the timing down, you projectiles won't be able to hit us!" "Dear child, do you honestly think that the projectiles are my only offense?" Flexing his eyes again, he pointed his attention at Boruto. "What the...?!" Boruto shouted, as a purplish looking aura. He was then lifted into the air and near Masa. "Boruto!" Sarada shouted. "I can't move!"

"This purplish aura, surrounding your friend, is doing more than just restricting his movements. It's stripping him of his chakra as we speak. In _five_ minutes, he'll be nothing more than an empty shell!"

Sarada rushed in to save him, but _another_ Masa got in her path. _'A Shadow Clone?'_ she thought. The Shadow Clone engaged his own Sharingan, firing projectiles at her; each of them were explosive. The blasts were enough to knock her down. Struggling to get up, Sarada notices Boruto feeling the effects of his chakra being drained. Her eyes were full of fear as she remembered on the day of her birthday.

* * *

 _ **[Flashback]**_

After taking a few steps, Boruto stopped again. "Hey," he said, "Are you still planning on being Hokage? Even when you said it... _ **two years ago**_?" "Of course!" Sarada said, being confident of her choice. "Then, I'll keep my promise: I'm going to be a stong Ninja that protects the Hokage." He turned around to look at her.

"If you do become Hokage, I will protect you!"

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

* * *

Sarada then looked at her bracelet and held close to her. _'Boruto...'_ she thought. _'You've already chosen the path my father took; to be a Ninja who protects the Hokage from the shadows. You even told me that you were going to protect me!'_ Then, she looked forward with clarity in her eyes.

 _'Now, it's time for my guardian to be protected!'_ "Masa!" she shouted, "Let him go!" "You're welcome to try and stop me!" Masa replied. "I said..." Suddenly, she activated her Sharingan again. **"LET HIM GO!"** Instantly, black flames appeared of him and on the Shadow Clone. "WHAT?!" he shouted in fear. Charging in, Sarada punched the Shadow Clone in the face, knocking him backwards into the real Masa. The disturbance not only caused the clone to dispered, but it freed the grip off of Boruto, who landed on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Boruto sucked in his breath and knocked Masa into the air. Jumping as well, he landed a combination of kicks. Then he finished off with a powerful heel to the ground. _**"Lion's Barrage! (Shishi Rendan!)"**_ As Masa started to fall, Sarada lunged in again. "CHAAA!" she shouted, landing a massive right punch. The force of the punch caused him to slide on the moon's surface. As Boruto landed, he dropped to his knees breathing real hard. "Boruto!" Sarada said running up to him.

Masa got back up in shock; he couldn't believe what just happened. _'How is this even possible!?'_ he thought, getting angry. _'It's more than she just regaining her eyesight! She can perform the_ _ **Amaterasu**_ _as well?!_ _Most importantly, they are able to recover faster than my eyes can responded! That does it! I'm through playing around!'_

Raising his two arms, multiple clones of him appeared in the sky. Sarada and Boruto looked upward. "BLAST THEM INTO OBLIVION!" Hearing that, Boruto created several Shadow Clones of his own, who were hold kunai knives. The real one covered Sarada as the Masa Clones fired projectiles at them. Explosions came from everywhere as Boruto's clones protected him and Sarada, who had their eyes closed.

After a few minutes, Boruto opened his eyes to notice the smoke everywhere. But, something kicked him in the face, knocking him backwards. Before Sarada could react, Masa towered over her in anger. Before he could attack, Boruto reappeared again grabbin his legs. "Sarada, now!" he shouted. Taking his que, Sarada attacked Masa's midsection. Finishing the barrage, Boruto leaped up and flipkicked him in the face. The two of them regrouped and stared him down as he got up.

"Curse you!" Masa shouted, showing the fatigue, "I have enough of this! It's time I finish this off once and for all!" "I couldn't agree more!" Sarada said, "Right, Boruto?" "Yeah!" Then, Boruto created a Shadow Clone as the young Uchiha performed three handsigns. Masa gathered up chakra for his final attack as Sarada gathered chakra in her left hand, that created lightning. _**"Chidori!"**_ Boruto's Shadow Clone has just finished swirling chakra in his right hand, before it disappeared. _**"Rasengan!"**_

As he was getting ready to attack, he felt Sarada grab his hand. The Chidori and the Rasengan started to mix together as Sarada smile at him. He nodded back as converted his gaze back to Masa.

"NOW, DIE!" Masa shouted in echo. _**"TRANSCENDANT BEAM!"**_

The beam fired towards the two as they raced at him. The mixed Chidori and Rasengan was thrusted forward. The attacks collided hard as wverything turned white, engulfing the three of them in the distortion.

* * *

A rumbling shook the whole shrine, once again, as Naruto, Sasuke, and Mitsuki made it to the main room. The three of them saw Boruto and Sarada next to each other, on the floor.

"Sarada!" Sasuke said running up to her. "Boruto!" Naruto said heading to his son, "Hey, wake up!" Sarada's eyes sturred as they barely opened. "Huh?" she breathed, "Daddy?" "Sarada..." a voice said. Sasuke's daughter turned to face Boruto, who just opened his eyes. "Boruto!" she said, crawling towards him, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, for the most part." Sasuke looked behind him and saw Masa lying on the floor, preferably dead. _'They were able to hold their against someone that powerful?'_ he thought.

"Now, it's over," Naruto said, "It's time to take you two home..."

 _ **"IT'S NOT OVER YET!"**_

A voice came out of nowhere. The five of them were in shock, as well as horror, as they moved in slow-motion to see Masa, bloodied and battered, flexed his Sharingan Eyes one more time. Everything felt like time stood still, when a projectile was aimed right at Sarada. As fast as he could, Boruto grabbed her and turned her around and took the full brunt of the attack in his left shoulder. In turn, Naruto and Sasuke reacted by launching an attack that was fatal to Masa. Meanwhile, Mitsuki helped lay both of the kids down, as they were unconscious. But, their hands were interlocked.

* * *

Once again, a pair of eyes stirred as they started to open. In a rush, Boruto sat up and started breathing hard. He cringed at the pain of his left shoulder. He placed his right hand on it and noticed that it was in a sling.

 _"I see you're back to the World of the Living!"_ a voice said. He looked to his left and saw Sakura smiling at him. "Ms. Sakura!" he said. "You were borderline for a while," Sakura said, "But, you always had a strong pulse, so you'll be okay. Speaking of which, thank you for saving Sarada." "What about Sarada? Is she okay?" "Don't worry, she had some scrapes and bruises; nothing major."

A knock came at the door seconds later. Naruto came in and looked at his son. "How is my little man?" he asked. "Dad!" Boruto said. "He's great," Sakura answered, "He just woke up and his vital signs are strong. But, he going to have to wear that sling for a good while." "Hey, Sakura. Could you give me and Boruto a little time?" Naruto asked. "Sure, I need to go check on Sarada anyway..." Before she exited, Sakura leaned to Naruto's right ear and said, "Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it Naruto?" As she left, Naruto had a questionable look on his face.

"Dad!" Boruto started, "Before you yell at me for being stubborn..." Instead, Naruto smiled and patted his son's head. "Why should I yell at you?" he asked, "I'm proud of you." "You are?" "When I was your age, I was pretty rash myself. But, if it wasn't for me being hyperactive and all, I wouldn't be the Ninja, let alone be Hokage, that I am today. But, you're going to have to apologize to your mother and sister later."

"Dad, you're really pround of me?" "Of course! I mean, you took on a person with a Kekkei Genkai and managed to win. Back in my day, I would have trouble!" Boruto then began to think about it; his father had trouble with opponents who were just as strong as Masa and Mitsuru. This battle was proof that they won by pure luck.

"Dad," he said, "Do you remember the stories you told me about how you got strong?" "Yeah," Naruto answered, "Boruto, is something wrong?" "Dad, I've decided: **I want to become a Sage**!" Naruto looked at his son with a surprising look, realizing that he was serious...

* * *

 _ **[One Hour Later...]**_

Sasuke and Naruto met up at the Hokage Office.

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah," Naruto replied, "I going to take over Boruto's training for a while." "I think that's a good idea. I was planning on doing a reconnaisance mission anyways. We need to know if there are more of them out there, even though they said that they're the last." Naruto nodded in agreement.

As Sasuke left, Naruto began to think. _'I'm wondering if this is just a small sample of what the new generation has to deal with...'_

Shikamaru met up with Naruto and Boruto at the Entrance Gate.

"I told Hinata and Himawari about his training," Naruto replied, "So, I left a Shadow Clone in my place for the time being." "I just hope that what happened last time, doesn't happen this time!" Shikamaru replied. "Don't worry, Shikamaru-sensei!" Boruto said, "The next time you see me, I'll be stronger than ever!"

 _"Boruto!"_ a voice shouted. Boruto looked past Shikamaru and saw Sarada running towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Naruto and Shikamaru gave them some space to talk. "Well, I...uh..." Sarada began, starting to blush, "I heard that you postponed your return to Team Konohamaru to go train again."

"Yeah," Boruto said, "This time, I don't know how long I'll be back this time. I'm pretty banged up. Oh, that reminds me..." He then pulled something out of his pocket. "That's my...!" Sarada said, noticing the bracelet he was holding; it was the same bracelet giving to her by her birthday. "You dropped it after I tried to cover for you. I told you that I would protect you..."

Unable to hide her embarrassment, Sarada rushed in, grabbed the bracelet, and got up close in his face; Boruto blushed at how close she was. _"Next time, don't leave me behind... Okay?"_ she whispered. Then, she took her bracelet and walked back towards Shikamaru. "Are you ready to go, Boruto?" Naruto asked. "Yeah," Boruto replied.

Sarada and Shikamaru looked on as father and son headed out to begin the son's training.

"Sarada," Shikamaru said, "What were you saying to Boruto?" Sarada was looking at her bracelet. "Nothing..." she said, "I was just making small talk with my guardian..."

* * *

 _ **Boruto: THE NEXT ~ Chapter 7 (Final) Ending - The Next Decade**_

 _A chase in a horizontal line, if you flinch you lose, the race begins_

 _The rising impatience and cold sweat, terror engulfs you_

 _If you stop where you are_

 _The fire will never to your heart again_

 _Embrace the fate that dwelt in your hand_

 _You're the next_

 _Next Decade_

 _Before the goal lies the start line_

 _Aim, for faraway_

 _Hurry on, even covered in scars_

 _The future of this world is now... in your hands_

 _With all your strength Keep On Top, continuing to run, your speed_

 _They overtake you - if you see their black shadow, what will you do?_

 _If you lose your challenging heart_

 _You become worthless_

 _Put the pride seized in your right hand into it_

 _You're the next_

 _Next Decade_

 _The horizon - to find the sleeping sun_

 _Tear aprt the darkness_

 _Hurry on, even all alone_

 _For the next world is waiting..._

 _The prayer sworn in your right hand is forever_

 _You're the next_

 _Next Decade_

 _Before the goal lies the start line_

 _Aim, for faraway_

 _Hurry on, even covered in scars_

 _The future of this world is now...in your hands_

 _(The Next Decade by GACKT)_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here you go! The Final Chapter! Hopefully, once again, I can do more fanfictions in the future! Please review! Until then, see you later!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Stand by me by Ki: Theory, or The Next Decade by GACKT.**_


End file.
